1961moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Little Mercury 2: Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later
Characters: * ex-Mermaid - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Sea gull - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Carlotta - Serena/Sailor Moon * Chef Louis - Inspector Jamal * Sebastian - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Melody - Raye Hino (Sailor Moon) * Fish gives Melody a shell - Itself * the dolphins - themselves Transcript: * (Twelve Years Later) * (A Giant Wall as a dam is now sepparated betwen berk and the sea Alvin seville flying airbaloon to one of the wondow of the castle but he bumps into hit then he continues flying around) * (Amy is Wearning the same uniform and wearing a glasses she is currently looking for Raye) * Amy:Melody? Melody? Oh. Serena have you seen Melody * Serena:Not since this morning, Your Majesty. * (Now she walk into the ketchen were Jamal is Making a cake with eleven layers pink and blue icing forget-me nots and twelve cadles) * Amy:Jamal, Melody is not here, is she? * Inspector Jamal:No your Nighness, but her birthday cake is, Twelve petite candles ce magnifique (He teumbles from the ladder but Amy catches him) (Cut to Alvin watching through from the window) * Alvin Seville:Whoo-eee! This is gonna be some kind of shindig. Yes, sir, a real swanky soiree, as they say. There's just one thing missin': The guest of honor! * (Cut to the sea Artemis is hopping from rock to rock * Artemis:(Sarcastically to himself) Artemis, you watch over her'' he said I'm too old for this. A Cat my age should be retired getting a tan....playing sea golf....sipping a tuna colada (he jumps into water) Not Baby-sitting another Teenager. * (Artemis sees a Girl about 12 age with Long Black Hair with Purple tint and Purple Eyes she wearing a Gray Jacket-Blouse with three pockets,dark gray sailor fuku with dark sripe als red ribbon gray skirt and white knee-high socks with red strippe and her name is Raye hino and she swiming with fish and collecting shells) * ArtemisL(Gasps) Melody * (Raye swims up to the suface Artemis looks cunfused befor swimming after her she Pops her head and hair out the water and walking on rock) * Raye:Hey, Alvin, Hey Artemis What's Kickin? * Alvin Seville:(thinking Uh. what's kickin? Hmm L-let me see (he hits himself on the head trice a little) Don't rush me * Artemis:Ha! You know perfectly well what's kickin! Now, come along you gonna be late the.... * (She jumps back in the water and splashing rtemis and getting water all over his fur he coughs a bit then spits out the water) * Raye (Chuckles) Sorry Artemis * Artemis:Raye, Child how many times do i have to tell you? it is express forbidden for you to be swimming * ???? (with Artemis) Beyond the safety of the sea wall (by herself Any such swiming is a reckless disregard of da rules (to Artemis with a cute tone of and Blushing) Don't you know * Artemis:(Grumpily) Stop that * Melody:Oh Artemis I Can't hep it: I Just love the sea * (She dives back into the sea drenching Artemis and making him cough again and swim away from him and Alvin) * Artemis:Hey! Come back here! You're just like...like your mother. * (A Fish gives Raye a big Smile) * The Fish (Giggles) Hi, Melody * (Raye picks up some stuff from beneath the sea and swims over a hole she stops by the hole and looks down in it it's her long-lost locket! She Swim down and picks up the Locket) Next Part: * The Little Mercury 2: Return to the Sea Part 5 - Queen Beryl and Jedite's Confronation Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts Category:1961Movies